


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans had sacrificed himself to save Chris Redfield. But the latter would never stop holding out hope that he might be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am bad at titles, I just keep doing what I've been doing and take them from the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack. I mean just listen to the song, that's Chris thinking about Piers. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but now I have enough to make multiple chapters. Though it will be way shorter than INIL. Yes, this is also set in that same "universe".

“Piers! Open the door! Open the _fucking_ door this in an order!”

 

Chris banged helplessly against the door of the escape pod, not able to look at anything but Piers’ face through the glass.

The pod was already moving, bringing him to safety but he couldn’t leave, not without Piers. He had promised they would both make it out alive.

 

“ _Please_ …”, his own voice sounded desperate even to him.

 

Despite the growth on Piers’ face, something almost seaweed like, despite his mutated arm and the incredible strength he now possessed - he looked scared.

He would die scared after everything they had been through, had survived for so long and now the stubborn kid refused to go with him.

 

Chris owed everything to him. And what was he giving him in return? Only death.

 

“Piers”, his voice failed him. The door was thick, could he even hear him?

 

The other man said something, but Chris couldn’t hear it.

 

The pod was moving further back, through a tunnel that would eventually lead into the ocean. Piers raised his good arm - his still human arm - and saluted, forced a smile, telling him it was okay.

 

It would never be okay.

 

Chris felt his heart break into a million pieces the further he moved away, helpless to stop it. He could only watch as the seawater finally flooded the underwater research complex, and before he was completely out of sight Chris saw a wave hitting Piers, slamming him against a wall.

 

He screamed in frustration, banging once more against the steel door of the pod.

 

“God no, Piers…”

 

He was just a kid. A kid who had managed to pull him out of his depression, had reminded him of what was important, had gotten him back into the fight.

Piers had known just the right buttons to push, to make him claw his way back to his old self. He had managed to get optimistic about their situation, had refused to let anything stop them, which as it turned out had been their downfall. If only he could switch their places...

 

Just then did he realize he was holding something in his hand, and as he opened it, saw what was in it, he couldn’t hold back his tears.

He was on his knees now, sobs wracking his body and his tears flowed freely onto the BSAA patch he had somehow ripped off of Piers’ uniform.

 

Suddenly something crashed against the pod. That creature… was it still not dead? Had all of this been for _nothing_?

Chris could only watch as the strange squid-human hybrid rushed towards him. A brief flash of light, and the thing abruptly stopped. That had looked like… the electricity Piers had been able to shoot out of his mutated arm. He had to be still alive! Had managed to save his life once more.

 

A crackling from his radio drew Chris’ attention.

 

“Chris... “, the connection was bad, but it seemed he was close enough to the surface to get a signal. “....s. What …...ned? Rep….. ack.”

 

Maybe there was still a chance. He had to try.

 

“Operator this is Chris”, he spoke into the radio. “Piers is in an underwater facility, request extraction. Do you copy?”

 

“..... again”, the signal was getting stronger and Chris could see the surface now. He braced himself against the wall.

The pod shook as it burst through the surface of the sea and the door flew open. At first all Chris could see was water around him, but then he noticed it in the distance: Lanshiang.

 

“I repeat: Piers is in an underwater facility, request extraction. I can still see Lanshiang, turning on my GPS now, you have to hurry!”

 

“Copy that.”

 

The initial relief that phrase brought with it quickly faded and was replaced with agonizing anxiety. The wait for the rescue team seemed to take forever, though according to his watch it was barely half an hour. Still… he was underwater.

 

But it was Piers, he was resourceful, maybe he had found a pocket of air somewhere, he just needed to hold out until help arrived. Then there was the virus in him now too… So far he had retained his humanity, so that meant he would benefit from it, right? He might hold out far longer in an environment like this than any normal person could.

 

Chris kept jumping back and forth between desperation and hope. He needed something.

 

When a helicopter arrived to pick him up they had to practically coax him out of the pod. But eventually he accepted that right now there was nothing he could do. He would have to let the rescue team do their job.

 

They brought them to a temporary BSAA base they had set up just outside of Lanshiang. He rushed through it, looking for the highest ranking person there.

 

“Major… Smith, right?”, he came to an abrupt stop in front of the man’s desk. Various maps and documents were strewn all over it. It was organized chaos, but it seemed that he was wrapping things up here, to pull out of Lanshiang.

 

“That’s right, Captain, good to see you’re still alive”, the man said. He looked tired, as they all did after the chaotic incident here in China.

 

“What about Sergeant Nivans, how is the search going?”

 

Every muscle in his body was tense. He was leaning forward, resting his hands on the table in front of him. All he really wanted to do was go back out there and look for Piers himself. Why was everyone so _damn_ calm?

 

“Nothing yet”, the Major replied, checking a few documents in his hands. “Someone will let you know. But to be honest… it’s not a priority right now.”

 

“What the-”, Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing and the damn man was still not even looking up from his damn clipboard! “How is it not a priority he risked his life for the BSAA, for… everyone! We have to find him!”

 

When he didn’t get a reaction from the Major Chris grabbed his documents, ripped them out of his grasp to throw them on the floor.

 

The Major looked up to glare at him.

 

“I believe Sergeant… Nivans, was it?”, he had the gall to not even remember his name. Chris was shaking with anger. “He knew this when he signed up, and so did you. Casualties happen.”

 

Chris was about to interrupt when the Major held up his hand.

 

“I am your superior, _Captain_. If you want to stay with the BSAA I suggest you think really hard about your next move.”

 

He could only glare at the smaller man. If he wanted to, Chris could kill him within three, maybe two moves.

 

But he owed it to Piers to keep his job, to keep fighting. He could soon outrank assholes like this.

 

So he stayed quiet, still seething with anger.

 

“I thought so.”

 

“Permission to be dismissed”, Chris said through gritted teeth.

 

“Granted.”

 

He stormed out of the tent but when he was outside, he had no idea where to go. Brushing his hand through his hair in frustration he looked around.

 

“Well that was nasty”, a familiar voice behind him said. He turned around to see Keith Lumley had just exited the tent behind him. “Hey, don’t worry about that asshole. Everyone knows about Piers, and while it might not strictly be their orders, everyone is out there looking for him. People respect you, of course they would help. You just gotta trust your brothers, man.”

 

“Keith”, Chris let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, god, thank you…”

 

He hated military camps right now. They never had any damn chairs if you needed them. All he could do was let himself drop down onto the floor, arms resting against his knees. He had trouble breathing. What if they didn’t find him?

 

“Hey man, shit…”, Keith knelt down next to him. “I’ve never seen you like this before… I didn’t know you were that close.”

 

“Don’t say… don’t say… ‘were’.”

 

He didn’t actually know if he would have called them close. He was incredibly grateful to Piers, and even though they had known each other for a short while he had started to… feel things. Things that he had suppressed, because they worked together, because Piers was too young to even consider being with a has been like him.

Chris had never even considered to act on it and now… now it could be too late. Despite this, he felt at ease with him too. Piers had seen him at his worst and still respected him, still deemed him worthy enough to be saved.

 

“Fuck, sorry”, Keith said. He had put a hand on his shoulder, through through his uniform and vest he could hardly feel it. “I know it sucks… losing people. But you have to be prepared for the worst, Chris. I’m not saying to give up hope, man, but… You know how these things can go.”

 

He could only nod. Of course he knew, he had lost people before… that had been the reason for him to lose his memory, to take to drinking - he hadn’t handled it well. Piers had been the one that had saved him and now…

 

Keith led him into another tent, where they could sit down with a few other BSAA members that he knew well. All they could do now was wait, none of them had the expertise to go underwater and help the search, so here they were.

 

Hours passed, people came and went, quite a few times someone offered Chris a flight home, as the BSAA were pulling out of China now. But he couldn’t leave, not yet, he had to be here when they brought Piers back…

 

Darkness had fallen, and Chris had refused any offer of food, or drink, all he did now was stare at the table in front of him.

 

“Captain Redfield”, that voice was new.

 

Chris got up abruptly, almost pushed over the chair he had been sitting on. This agent would have news… surely. Why did she look so apprehensive?

 

He only nodded to acknowledge he had been talked to. The agent was wearing scuba gear, she must have been involved in the search. Her hair was even still slightly wet.

 

“I’m sorry, Captain”, she said and his stomach dropped.

 

No, please… no…

 

“We did a wide sweep of the area. We were… thorough. But there’s no sign of Nivans. I’m sorry.”

 

“You… you have to…”, Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Piers had still been alive, he was so sure of it. He had saved him - again. They just had to keep going! “It can’t be! You have to keep going!”

 

“Captain…”, the agent started, but Keith had lain a hand on Chris’ shoulder again, nodded at her to signal it was okay for her to leave. She hesitated for a moment, the sad look on her face didn’t register with Chris at all.

 

“We have to… have to go back in there”, he said.

 

“Chris”, Keith’s voice was calm. “We should go home. They did all they could. I’m sorry, man.”

 

“No!”, Chris shouted, banged his hand on the table so hard it broke underneath the force. “He’s not dead! He can’t… can’t be…”

 

The burst of anger quickly subsided and he all but collapsed back onto the floor. He didn’t care who could see him, wasn’t even aware of them anymore.

 

Piers was gone.

 

Because of him…

 

He barely registered that he was led out of the tent. His body moved on its own, almost mechanically. There might have been a plane, more soldiers, an attempt at debriefing. Eventually he found himself back at his apartment in Pittsburgh.

It had to have been hours, perhaps days, but it didn’t feel like that to Chris. Keith may have talked to him, but there was just static in his ears.

 

The next few days were completely blank.

 

Chris woke up in his own bed, he wasn’t even in his uniform anymore, but he had no recollection of how it had happened.

The realization of what had happened to Piers hit him again then and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. But that was not what he would have wanted. He had given his life to make sure Chris kept fighting. So that’s what he would do.

 

The ache inside him was physical, he felt like someone had shot him in the gut and he was slowly bleeding out, but it didn’t matter. He would just keep going.

 

He didn’t even tell Jill.

 

She had come over, as she usually did a few times a week - it was what best friends did - but he didn’t let himself break down in front of her. It was likely she knew what was going on, but she never approached the topic, they knew each other well enough that she wouldn’t press it if he didn’t want her to.

 

All Jill did was keep an eye on him.

 

Chris threw himself into his work, worked longer and harder than he had ever done before. Once in a while Jill would give him a little nudge, tell him to go home and rest when he had been at headquarters for 48 hours straight, though he only did it because he knew he couldn’t argue with her. Even when he was home he rarely got any sleep.

 

Even a few weeks later the ache hadn’t subsided, and he had come to accept it as a part of him.

 

“Chris…?”, Jill’s voice dragged Chris out of his daze.

 

He had almost - almost - been asleep on his desk, but lately all he had been doing was napping. It was slowly taking its toll on him. As stubborn as he was, after weeks of not sleeping properly even his body wanted to just shut down.

 

“Mission?”, he asked, adjusting his shirt.

 

“No. And I wouldn’t let you go if there was one”, Jill sighed. “It’s about Piers…”

 

“Jill, please”, he interrupted her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“First of all, it’s not healthy”, she said. Her hand was on her hip, and she looked down at him in that disapproving way of hers. “Second of all, they found him.”

 

“What?”

 

He thought he had overcome his shock, but it all came rushing back to him. His inability to move, the static in his ears. Jill’s voice was muffled, he couldn’t make out anything of what she was saying to him.

 

They had found him… Or had they found his body?

 

“Chris”, Jill’s voice slowly got clearer. “Are you listening to me? Piers is here, and alive. Sort of.”

 

“Sort of?” His voice was shaky, and didn’t sound like himself at all. The rest of his body was starting to shake, too, and Jill knelt down. Her hands were resting on his arms, the heat radiating from them felt unnatural to him.

 

“They found him on the shores near Lianshang and brought him back here. Apparently it was a week ago… Chris are you okay?”

 

He could only nod, the ache in his chest was crippling now, and he was glad he was already sitting down. But he needed her to keep going.

 

“They managed to… reverse the effect the virus had on him. I’ve been told he looks relatively normal now, but so far he hasn’t woken up.”

 

“But he’s alive?”, his voice cracked near the end of the sentence. This was it. He had held together for what had felt like an eternity but now he just couldn’t do it anymore. His breathing hitched, and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Jill leaned in to wrap her lean arms around him.

 

“He is”, Jill was gently stroking his back. “We can go see him now if you want.”

 

Chris nodded against Jill’s shoulder, and she kept holding him for a while until he had calmed down enough to be able to stand. She knew that after hearing this he wouldn’t rest until he had seen Piers.

 

He was still not quite aware that there might actually be hope.

 

The past few weeks had felt like years to him, and this piece of news didn’t feel quite real yet.

 

Jill didn’t drive them to the hospital. Instead Chris soon found himself in a research facility of the BSAA. He knew it normally wasn’t used to house patients, but then Piers was a special case. He didn’t know of anyone who had been infected with a virus and not turned completely, nor of a case where the whole process could have been reversed. The only one had been Wesker…

 

Chris prayed to all the gods, spirits, deities, that Piers wouldn’t turn out like that.

 

The process of them checking in, walking down the halls to find Piers’ room seemed to go on forever, and he found himself getting more and more agitated. He just needed to _see_ him, his entire being screamed for it.

 

When they finally reached the room he practically pushed Jill out of the way, made a mental note to apologize to her later, and rushed inside.

 

There he was.

 

Piers.

 

Alive.

 

Chris slowly approached the bed. He looked so pale, smaller than he remembered, so fragile… But he was here, breathing on his own, there was only a machine monitoring his heartbeat. He started to reach out to him, had to make sure, even now, that this was indeed real, but he hesitated. The lower right side of his face was covered in scar tissue, and through the white hospital gown he was wearing he could see that his entire right arm was covered in them too. Perhaps it went even farther, he couldn’t see it like this.

 

His fault.

 

All of this was entirely his fault.

 

He finally closed the distance, gently caressed Piers’ scarred cheek. It felt rough and bumpy but he could _feel_ it. Only this mattered. That he was here, and there was hope.

 

“God Piers I’m so sorry…” He had finally found his voice again, though it was still shaky and the tears threatened to come back again.

 

There was a chair near the bed and he sat down on it. He wouldn’t leave his side. Not until he woke up. And he would wake up, he simply knew it. After everything he had been through, had survived, this wouldn’t stop him. The stubborn kid.

 

Chris hadn’t even noticed Jill entering the room. She was standing opposite him now, looked down at Piers too, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the other man. It was still too unreal right now, he was afraid Piers might vanish if he looked at something else.

 

He vaguely heard her walk away again, the sound of the door opening and closing, but it didn’t matter to him if she returned. Knowing her, she would, of course. Jill could be gruff with her affections sometimes, but she had a heart of gold.

And sure enough, a little while later, though Chris couldn’t tell how long it had been - the artificial light in the room didn’t help in measuring the time - Jill came back. She placed a few things at the foot of Piers’ bed.

 

“I brought you some things”, she said, and only now could Chris look at her. Just in case he took Piers’ hand in his to make sure he was still there. “We can go through that whole thing where I try to get you away from him, to make sure you eat and sleep, but we both know you’re not going to do it. Just please don’t forget to take care of yourself...”

 

She hesitated for a moment.

 

“Do you want me to call Leon?”

 

“No…”, Chris said. He hadn’t talked to Leon about this, had hardly spoken to him since they had met in China, though they still had some things to work out. Leon didn’t even know that Piers was hurt. Chris didn’t want to bother more people with this, Jill already had to go so far out of her way…

She stepped closer to put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it once before she turned to leave again.

 

“Jill?”, Chris called after her and she turned inside the doorway to look at him. “Thank you.”

 

She smiled as she brushed a streak of her now blonde hair behind her ear. Only at this moment did Chris notice that she was wearing it open today, something she rarely did.

 

“You’re welcome. Don’t forget to eat”, she reminded him, and then she was gone.

 

Leaving Chris alone with Piers. The only sound was the steady beep of the heart monitor. It was reassuring somehow.

 

At first hours passed with Chris simply staring at Piers, mapping out every little detail, every difference to what he remembered. The scars didn’t make him any less handsome.

He quickly got rid of such thoughts though, they wouldn’t help him now, all that mattered was that Piers would recover. Though he couldn’t deny the feelings he had for the young man, he also had no illusions that there could ever be something between them.

 

After a while Chris inspected what Jill had left for him, a few blankets and pillows, some food, water, a few snacks and books. Even a small music player - his to be precise - along with a small station that it could be plugged into. Yes, he had read that people who were in a coma - if that was indeed what this was - could still hear things that were going on around them. Chris decided he should make this place, as depressing as it was without windows, at least somewhat nicer.

Of course he didn’t really have an idea of what kind of music Piers liked, so he simply put his mp3 player on shuffle. _Trouble Man_ came on first, and Chris had to smile. A short vision of him and Piers dancing to the song popped up in his mind, but again he busied himself with other things.

 

He settled in. Arranged another chair to be brought into the room so he could sleep on it, made sure he had a toothbrush and other essentials he needed. Jill came by every day, brought him fresh clothes and other things he needed. Days passed, a week until he finally realized Piers wouldn’t wake up. Not yet at least, and she could convince Chris to go back home, at least for the nights. He still sometimes ended up sleeping at the hospital, and his things were still there, but it gradually became less and less.

 

Chris would show up every day to read to Piers, or simply talk to him, put new music on his mp3 player, all in all just make sure that he wouldn’t be forgotten. He didn’t seem to have any family, not that it would have mattered to Chris, he would still come.

When Piers still hadn’t woken up weeks later, he decided to go back to work. Being apart, not able to look after him every day was tough for him at first, but he also knew Piers would resent him for not working, for not fighting anymore just because of him. Chris could hear his voice, it was still so clear in his head, despite how long it had been since he had last heard it.

 

But he was getting better. Chris could deal, could actually find his strength once more, to keep on fighting, to make Piers proud. And of course he always returned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m sorry”, Chris said, looking down on the graves in front of him. The graveyard was quiet, as it always was, only a few stray old ladies were here at this time of day. He came here regularly now, every two weeks, to pay his respects.

 

“I’m sorry I failed you. I should have been a better leader, but I swear I will never let you down again.”

 

He knelt in front of the grave, put down the flowers he had gotten this week, and grabbed the almost wilted ones to dispose them later. When he stood up he noticed the man that had stopped next to him.

 

“Jill told me you’d be here”, Leon said.

 

“I… have an obligation.”

 

They stood there, next to each other, in silence for a while, both looking down at the graves, the wide fields below them. Despite the sentiment, it was a nice place to be and Chris wouldn’t mind being put to rest here when it was time for him. But whenever that would be, he knew he would go down fighting.

 

“I wanted to apolog-”

“I’m so sorr-”

 

They both stopped mid-sentence and looked up at each other. Leon was a little flushed, whether it was from the cold or embarrassment - and Chris knew Leon was easily embarrassed - he couldn’t quite tell. But they both smiled, and eventually laughed.

 

“It wasn’t Ada, you know?”, Leon eventually said.

 

“Yeah so I’ve been told… Carla Radames. Injected herself with the c virus to look like Ada. I shouldn’t be surprised at the crazy shit people do anymore...” He engulfed Leon in a quick hug. It had been a few months after their last meeting. “I still don’t understand why you trust Wong though. She uses you, you know?”

 

Leon sighed, his breath visible in the cold air.

  
“I do but… she saved my life… a couple of times actually. I can’t just not help her if she’s in danger.”

 

“Oh Leon. Still the honourable guy I see.” Chris nudged Leon in his side with his elbow, earning another grin from the smaller man.

 

“I heard about Piers…”, Leon said, and Chris’ smile vanished. “How long has it been?”

 

“Two months.”

 

Chris felt guilty that he still hadn’t told his best friend about his… crush… partner? He didn’t even know how to describe what Piers was to him. Maybe that had been one of the reasons why he hadn’t. In a way he was glad that Jill had contacted him, and glad that he was here. He could use his company, the last few months had been stressful for him. Not so much physically, but he was mentally stretched thin. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to take time off work.

 

“And he still hasn’t woken up?”, Leon asked as they both made their way through the graveyard and to Chris’ car. He saluted his squad before they left.

 

“He’s just… the same.” It was his turn to sigh now. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I honestly didn’t know how and I’m… tired. All the time.”

 

“Hey it’s okay”, Leon stopped them before they could get into the car. He looked so worried, and it only made Chris feel more guilty. “But… you don’t have to always go to him you know, they’ll contact you if… when he wakes up.”

 

_If…_

Chris really wished he hadn’t said that. It only brought his own worries that Piers would never wake up to the surface. So far he had managed to ignore it, had busied himself so that it wouldn’t come up. But here it was.

 

“I can’t… I don’t want him to be alone... _when_ he wakes up.”

 

He would refuse to stop believing. If he didn’t, then there was no one left…

 

“I understand”, Leon said, that reassuring smile back on his face. Chris really had missed him. “I assume you were on your way there, do you mind if I tag along?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Chris ended up telling Leon everything - everything - about what Piers had done for him, about what they had been through before they had met Leon in China, all of it. As was his custom by now, he almost included Piers into the conversation, was still convinced he could hear him, and if Leon thought it was strange, he never let it on.

It was good to talk to him about it, it brought a new perspective to everything, and he even confessed his feelings for Piers - albeit in a whisper - to Leon. But also his plans of never mentioning it to the younger man when he finally woke up. Leon just rolled his eyes at his concerns and told him he was an idiot. Apparently anyone would be lucky to have Chris. He himself doubted it.

 

They talked until about 1 am - thankfully the research station never closed - but at that point Leon decided it was time for him to leave.

 

“I think… I’ll stay here tonight”, Chris said as he handed Leon the keys to his apartment. “Just make yourself at home okay?”

 

“If you’re sure…” Leon hesitated a moment, but Chris’ mind was set. They quickly made plans for lunch tomorrow, and once more he was alone with Piers.

 

For some reason he couldn’t leave tonight. It had been a while since he had stayed here overnight, and he felt like Piers might be lonely - though he knew full well it was a silly sentiment. But even if he did go home now, he wouldn’t find any sleep there, his mind was funny like that.

 

He moved his chair closer to the bed, let his arms and head rest near Piers’ arms as he started talking to him again. About his day, about how he had missed talking to Leon, anything that came to mind. Chris almost didn’t notice how he let his hand brush over the scarred arm, how he mapped out every little detail. It didn’t feel strange to him, though he never went further than the elbow. It just wouldn’t be decent.

  
Eventually he fell asleep like this, hoping that he would wake up in time to make his lunch date with Leon. 


	2. Chapter 2

The hand lazily playing with his hair felt nice, almost familiar. He hummed at the sensation, wanted it to keep going forever. Such a soft touch… he hadn’t felt anything like this in years. If this was a dream, he didn’t want it to stop.

 

“Captain.”

 

The voice was soft, but not like someone keeping it like that on purpose, it was like the speaker couldn’t manage anything more than a whisper. Still, it was gentle and so very familiar.

 

Chris sat up with a start, cracking his neck in the process and for a moment he could only see white. But his vision adjusted to reveal Piers in his hospital bed.

 

Awake.

 

“Morning, Captain”, he said, voice cracking a little on the last word. He coughed and as he put his hand in front of his mouth he seemed to notice the scars for the first time. Or more, the fact that there was a hand there with scars.

The small smile that had spread on Piers’ face vanished, and was replaced by stunned silence, which gave Chris the chance to fully realize that he was looking at Piers - awake. He had dreamed of this moment so many times, and now that it was finally here he had no idea what to do.

A small voice in the back of his mind told him he should call the doctors, but the rest of his being screamed for him to not do it, to enjoy these precious moments alone with him. Who knew how long it would last?

 

“You’re okay”, Chris said, finding his voice at last. He wanted to reach out, but couldn’t bring himself to touch Piers. After all this time, building everything up in his head, how was he to know what was appropriate? He was just a Captain to Piers, wasn’t he? “They reversed it, you won’t turn.”

 

“How…?”, Piers was still looking at his scarred hand, let it slowly move up to touch his own cheek, feeling the scar tissue there.

 

“I don’t really- I mean… something to do with the vaccine they developed. I don’t understand all of it. All I know is that you’ll be okay.”

 

“My eye…”

 

Chris saw it now. Piers’ right eye was a milky white - was he blind on it? He remembered that it had been like this when he had been first infected…

 

“Can you see with it?”, Chris asked. He pushed the button on the side of the bed so Piers could sit up, though the other man hardly seemed to notice the difference. He just held his own hand out in front of his right eye, moved it this way and that, following it intently.

 

“Yeah but… it’s a little fuzzy…”

 

“You’re awake”, the words fell from Chris’ lips almost without his control. He just couldn’t believe it. Over two months and here he was, awake, just like that.

 

Piers looked up at him as if he had just really noticed he was there. The smile was back now, and Chris’ heart skipped a beat.

 

_Stop, you’re too old for this._

 

“I guess I’m just.. wait”, Piers frowned and turned his head. The mp3 player was still on - on shuffle as it always was. Trouble Man was playing, and Chris remembered that it had been the very first song to play when he first settled in here. “I know this song.”

 

“It’s played a few times. I didn’t know what you liked, so I just brought my music.”

 

“How long was I out?” Piers’ good hand softly tapped out the rhythm of the song.

 

“A little over two months.”

 

“Fuck…”, he brushed his hand through his air, and made a grossed out face at the way it felt. The way he wiped his hand off on the sheet of his bed wasn’t smooth at all, but it only made Chris smile wider. “I feel like I just heard your voice yesterday.”

 

“Well I was here yesterday.” Chris sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Should he tell him about how much he had been here? Sooner or later he’d find out anyway.

 

“And you fell asleep? Captain…”, Piers hesitated, his expression ranging from grateful to worried in a matter of seconds, confusing the hell out of Chris. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“You’ve been here a lot, haven’t you? I remember your voice… your touch.” Piers looked down at his scarred hand, and Chris blushed. He’d never done anything indecent, but what kind of picture did this paint? It was odd behaviour to say the least.

 

“Sorry I uhm… there was no one else and I owed you… I didn’t want you to wake up alone. I’ve never done any weird stuff though”, Chris added and immediately regretted it.

 

“You saying that just makes it sound like you did”, Piers was smiling, and Chris thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. “You’re kind of a dork, Captain.”

 

“Just call me Chris already, will you?” He was fine with being a dork, Piers was one too, insisting on still calling him Captain after he already knew he had camped out here for so long. Piers was smart enough to understand the implications.

 

“Good. I was just going to ask you if you could help me to the bathroom. I feel the urge to take a very long shower, but I’m not quite sure my legs can support me yet.”

 

Piers sat up on his own though, and didn’t seem to have any problems. The tiny voice of reason in Chris’ mind screamed at him to get a doctor, to make sure Piers was okay before he let him stand up. But his body seemed to move on its own, already he sat beside Piers who had swung his legs over the side of the bed. Chris put one arm around his back, and guided the younger man’s arm around his shoulder, as much as that was possible. Still, if he fell it would be an easy thing for him to carry Piers, it felt like he weighed nothing.

 

“Ready?”, Chris asked and Piers nodded.

 

Together they stood up. The unsteadiness that Chris would have expected after being in a coma for two months was nowhere to be seen, and so they took a few careful steps. Again, Piers almost seemed like he didn’t need Chris at all, but he wanted to make sure, and kept guiding him until they were in the small bathroom.

 

The shower in here had glass doors, but they were a kind of milky white to give some resemblance of privacy. Still, Chris let go of Piers and turned around while the younger man slipped out of his hospital gown.

 

“I’ll go get you some fresh clothes”, Chris said before he slipped out of the door. He’d only seen a glimpse of Piers’ ass and it made him think impure thoughts.

 

_Not the time, Chris._

 

“Afraid you might enjoy the view, Captain?”, the grin was almost audible in Piers’ voice, and Chris couldn’t help his own grin.

 

He was Piers again. Like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed, it seemed the two months he’d been worried constantly had never been. Chris liked that feeling.

 

A soft smacking sound drew Chris’ attention though and he rushed back into the bathroom, dropping the fresh clothes onto the floor.

 

“Piers…?” There was no answer. _No no no._ “I’m coming in!”

 

He swiftly opened the door to the shower, and immediately a spray of warm water wet the front of his shirt. That didn’t even register with him however, all he could see was Piers slumped down against the wall. He could see now that not just his arm was covered in scar tissue, his shoulder as well as a small part of his chest and torso.

Chris put a hand on the scarred shoulder, shook it softly.

 

“Piers! Can you hear me?”

 

Slowly the younger man blinked his eyes open. He seemed confused for a moment before he registered where he was, and who he was with. His smile was crooked as he looked up at Chris.

 

“Sorry… Got a little woozy there.”

 

_Stupid, Chris. Stupid._

 

Chris reached up to finally turn off the water. He was almost completely soaked now. The towel he quickly grabbed from the cupboard wasn’t for him though, instead he wrapped it around Piers’ waist before he lifted him up to set him down on the closed toilet. Kneeling down in front of him he cupped the younger man’s cheek to inspect his eyes. He seemed focused now, but he’d have to get him back into the bed.

 

“I’m good… Chris”, Piers insisted as he let his hand rest on Chris’. That simple touch sent butterflies into his stomach, and he had to swallow before he could speak again.

 

“You still have to get back to bed. This was a stupid idea, I should get a doctor.”

 

“Not yet. Please”, Piers’ voice was quiet, and suddenly his eyes were full of pain. The urge within Chris to hug him and never let him go got stronger by the second. But he could never act on it, so instead he took another towel to wrap it around the smaller man’s shoulders.

 

“Is there a toothbrush?”, he suddenly asked, the sadness gone and his old, almost cheery tone was back. Chris wished he could tell him that he didn’t have to pretend in front of him. “I have coma breath.”

 

“Yeah sure”, Chris chuckled as he handed him a new one. He took his own and they started to brush their teeth in silence. This was weirdly domestic…

 

“Is all of this your stuff?”, Piers asked, voice muffled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

 

Chris hummed in agreement as he shrugged. He awkwardly tried to put some of his things into a neater pile, it did look like he had made himself at home here - which, granted, he had.

When they had both rinsed out their mouths, Chris stooped to pick Piers up again, who glared, but didn’t protest. He did cross his arms though, which made him look only younger.

 

“I’m not taking any chances”, Chris chuckled.

 

“Yeah, yeah…”, he shifted on the bed to make himself more comfortable. His towel was already slipping. “Do I at least get to put on my own underwear, or is that something you want to help with too?”

 

“I think that much I can trust you with”, Chris said after he had handed Piers the clothes he had dropped in the bathroom earlier. Again he turned around, and again his mind wandered, thought about what it would be like to help him into his underwear. Or maybe out of it.

 

_Still not the time, Chris._

 

It would never be the time.

 

“You may turn back around now, Captain.”

 

He did, but Chris did not sit down in his usual spot, but on the bed next to Piers’ hip. That way they were more or less on one level.

 

“How do you feel?”, he asked.

 

“Honestly?”, Piers sighed. “Lucky. I thought… I thought I that was it for me. I…”

 

He lifted his scarred right hand, as if he were about to brush it through his hair, but stopped mid-motion as he realized once more what it looked like.  

 

“There was enough space in the escape pod for both of us”, Chris gently took Piers’ hand in his, who flinched at first, but soon relaxed into the touch. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“What do you mean? I didn’t want to turn! The fact that I hadn’t at that point already… the fact that I’m here I….”

 

Chris understood just too well. They were lucky, Piers was lucky. That he had survived underwater, that they had managed to reverse the process of the c virus… it was a miracle, and he still couldn’t quite believe it.

 

Despite the warmth in the room Piers was shaking now, it seemed he had reached his breaking point. At first a single tear rolled down his cheek, but it was quickly followed by more. The younger man tried to wipe them away, tried to stop them but Chris pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him.

 

“It’s okay. It’s a lot to process”, he whispered.

 

Piers nodded against his chest, not able to speak with the sobs shaking his small body. It did seem so small to Chris.

 

_God he’s so young. He doesn’t deserve this._

 

“What’s going to happen to me?”, Piers asked. Chris could tell how hard he worked on stopping the tears, to have his voice sound normal, but it did not quite work yet. “What are they going to do?”

 

He sounded so scared. It made Chris tighten his grip on him.

 

“Hey, this is not Umbrella. They’re not going to… We’re- I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay?”

 

“ _Chris_ …”, Piers’ voice was so small, but the way he said his name… it physically hurt him. “Can’t we just go? Can we just run? We can… we can just fight these things on our own, we can lay low or… or…”

 

After all this, he still wanted to fight? Chris couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. Despite this, he was strong. He would get through this. It would only take some time.

 

“Piers?” He leaned back so he could look down at the younger man, see his tear stained face, though Piers quickly started to wipe them away. Chris let his hand rest on the other man’s neck, hoping the touch would be soothing to him. “You know we can’t do that.”

 

Piers was about to protest, but Chris continued before he could do so.

 

“I promise you I will never allow them to do something you don’t want. And I promise I won’t leave your side, if that’s what you need.”

 

Piers stared at him, unblinking, as if he were trying to decipher if this was indeed the truth. If bad came to worse and the BSAA did want to do any sort of invasive experiments, then, yes, Chris would take him and run. But he still had faith in the agency.

 

“...you promise?”, Piers finally asked.

 

Chris’ other hand came to rest on the younger man’s shoulder. They were close now, and he did not avert his eyes, needed to make sure Piers understood how serious he was about this. Never again would he fail him.

 

“I do.”

 

Piers was clutching at his still wet shirt, that had completely forgotten to change out of. But that strange glint in the younger man’s eyes distracted him from such thoughts. Suddenly he was leaning in, pressed his lips to his own, taking Chris completely by surprise.

 

His mind was screaming. A part of him wanted to return the kiss, wanted to push him down onto the bed and never leave his side. But the rational part of his brain was stronger, knew that Piers was confused and vulnerable right now, that he most likely only did this because Chris was the only one here, the only one to support and protect him.

 

Chris pushed Piers away from him, holding the younger man by his shoulders.

 

“What are you doing?”, he asked.

 

“I… I just…”, Piers stammered. “I just… like you and I thought…”

 

“We shouldn’t do this. Not now… I mean… You just woke up, you’re confused, you need time to-”

 

At that last bit Piers’ look changed. He seemed angry now, almost like his old self. He pushed Chris’ arms away from him.

 

“I’m not confused”, he said, his voice steady now, angry. “I know what I feel. Don’t patronize me.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that”, though Chris was still worried, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief at this sudden change. The Piers he knew was still there. “I just think that you should recover first, before… anything else happens.”

 

_Think about this. You’ll change your mind, I know you will._

 

Chris stood, almost unknowingly he was moving towards the door. He had the sudden urge to flee. Before he did something stupid.

 

“You said you wouldn’t leave”, Piers rushed to say, and some of that panic he had seen earlier was back in his eyes. He was almost about to follow Chris.

 

“Right. I’m sorry”, he forced himself to stop, to walk back to the chair that had become his second home. “I didn’t know you wanted me to… I’ll stay.”

 

“So uhm… what did I miss?” Piers sat cross legged on his bed. He looked like he was about to jump up and Chris could understand, but he wouldn’t let him leave, not after collapsing earlier. He wouldn’t get the doctor either though, would give Piers until their next visit to adjust to everything, but he wouldn’t risk his health like that again.

 

So Chris started to talk. Like he had done over the last two months, only this time there was someone listening, talking back, and Chris found himself feeling relieved… happy. He had known it all along, his faith had wavered only for a short while, but deep down he had always known Piers would wake up and be okay.

 

And then that kiss… Though he tried to ignore it, kept telling himself over and over that Piers would need time before he could be sure, that he was most likely just confused, that tiny spark of hope was too stubborn to completely go away.

 

“Well uh… that’s it. Not much happened, really”, Chris finished about two hours later. It had only taken this long because Piers had gotten him side tracked a few times. He didn’t mind, not at all. He had missed that voice.

 

“You don’t really… do much, do you Captain?”, Piers looked at him with a cocky grin.

 

“Well… no”, Chris finished lamely.

 

_I was always here._

 

“I read…”, he added. “And work out?”

 

“Wow… not too many hobbies at once, Captain.” That cocky grin was still there. Chris hoped it would stay. “Remind me to take you out some time. If… When I get out of here.”

 

“Right. And where would we go?”

 

“I know a good club. We could go there. Unless it’s closed in the last two months”, Piers said.

 

“A club?”, Chris couldn’t help but laugh. “Do I look like I’m a good dancer? I really don’t think so.”

 

“It’s never too late to learn. I could teach you.”

 

Chris’ thoughts briefly went to Piers dancing in a club - just for him - never taking his eyes off of him, colourful lights illuminating him every which way. He’d lick over his lips… promises of things to come…

 

“You know what I should really change out of this wet shirt”, Chris said and stood, trying desperately to get that image out of his head. He turned his back to Piers as he quickly took off the shirt and the cool air against his damp skin made him shiver. Before he put on a fresh shirt he grabbed a fresh towel, quickly dabbing himself dry. As he turned to face Piers again he saw that the younger man was watching him intently. He was so glad he wasn’t prone to blushing, he would have surely done so now.

 

As if on cue his phone started to ring.

 

“Oh fuck”, he mumbled before taking the call. “Leon, I am so, so sorry. No listen… listen. He woke up.”

 

That had the desired effect, and Leon immediately went quiet. Chris still felt bad that he had forgotten to meet him for lunch, but also felt like this was a reasonable excuse.

 

“You can stay as long as you like. I’m really sorry, but I can’t leave right now. Actually… could you bring me some stuff?”

 

He quickly made a list of things he’d need. Piers had said he needed him by his side, and he would never go back on his promise. It still meant he’d need a change of clothes, and so did Piers.

 

Leon promised to come by soon, and Chris was once more thankful to have him as his best friend.

 

“Leon?”, Piers asked, one eyebrow raised. “The DSO agent who went after Radames? The one you fought?”

 

“Because he thought she was Ada Wong, yes. We were all fooled”, Chris said. “He’s actually my best friend.”

 

“Really? Didn’t look like it.”

 

“Well… best friends forgive each other.” The two of them had been through so much, a little misunderstanding wouldn’t get between them.

 

Whatever doubts Piers might have had about Leon immediately vanished when the blond arrived with a care package of burgers. He immediately started to eat, almost inhaled them as he hummed with pleasure. He hardly even noticed Leon properly introducing himself to him, only briefly nodded in acknowledgment.

 

A little while later, when all burgers were gone, Jill and Sheva arrived as well. Chris hadn’t even known Jill’s girlfriend was in the country, but then he had been a little out of the loop lately.

 

“So you’re Piers?”, Sheva asked as she shook the young man’s hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“Really?”, he turned to Chris and raised an eyebrow. “Only good things I hope.”

 

“Of course. You saved my former partner and future friend-in-law.”

 

“Friend-in-what?”, Leon asked as he crossed his arms.

 

All eyes were on Jill and Sheva as the former slowly raised her hand to show off an engagement ring on her left hand with the biggest grin spreading on her face.

 

“When?”, Chris asked excitedly as he stood up to walk over to them. He couldn’t help his excitement and he wrapped his arms around both of the women, lifting them up for a short while. “I’m so happy for you guys, congratulations!”

 

“Well uh, two weeks ago”, Jill said, brushing through her hair to undo the damage Chris had just done. “But we didn’t want to say… We wanted to wait for Piers to wake up.”

 

“Why?”, Piers piped up, a frown on his face.

 

“It just didn’t feel right”, Sheva replied. “You’re important to Chris, so you’re important to us.”

 

“Oh, I’m important, am I?”, Piers crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his bed, grinning up at Chris smugly.

 

“Don’t get cocky”, Chris said, grinning a little embarrassed. “Do you have a date yet?”

 

“No, and we don’t really want to rush it.” The way Jill looked at Sheva made Chris feel something bittersweet. He was happy for them, of course, but couldn’t help but think about Piers and his kiss earlier. He wanted this for himself, too. Though he hadn’t thought he was this old fashioned.

 

“It’s a little weird but…”, Jill drew his attention again. She took a deep breath, Sheva’s arm around her waist encouraging her. “Chris, will you be my maid of honour… I mean best man? Man of honour?”

 

Silence settled in the room. But Piers could only hold it for a few seconds before he burst out laughing, and soon enough everyone joined in. Chris could only nod frantically in agreement as he hugged Jill once more.

 

Soon enough they had all settled into easy conversation, chairs were brought in to be placed around Piers’ bed so they could talk on equal grounds. As they hadn’t found enough, Jill and Sheva shared one, with Jill in her fiancée’s lap. Though there wasn’t a date yet they discussed what they might do, locations, dresses, whatever came to mind.

 

After a while Chris felt Piers’ hand on his own. The others were deep in conversation and didn’t seem to notice. There was a smile one the younger man’s face, but something else beneath it…

 

“I uh…”, Piers whispered. “It’s… getting a little much.”

 

“Oh god, yes, of course. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

 

Of course this was too much, he had just gotten out of a damn coma, and here they were bombarding him with attention. He needed rest, and lots of it.

 

Chris quickly convinced the others to leave, promising he would keep them up to date on everything. Leon would most likely have to leave soon, but Sheva would still stay for a while, and either she or Jill would keep Chris supplied if he needed anything else while he stayed here.

And he would stay, as long as Piers needed it.

 

“Look…” Chris sat back down on the bed next to the younger man once everyone was gone. “I think it’s time to get the doctors.”

 

“Fuck.” Piers let his hands brush through his hair before resting them on his face. “You’re right. Okay. I’m… I’m ready.”

 

“Hey.” He gently took Piers’ hand in his to squeeze it lightly. “I’ll stay here, it will be okay.”

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Piers’ mouth and Chris squeezed his hand once more before he left to call the doctors. As he had expected they were offended and alarmed that he hadn’t called them sooner, but only started with some routine tests to see how Piers was doing.

 

At first they insisted Chris would leave the room since he wasn’t family, but Piers wouldn’t let them. He changed his emergency contact - which was the agency at the moment - to Chris. Since this wasn’t a proper hospital, they eventually let him stay.

 

Eventually only one doctor remained, who patiently explained how they had reversed the effect of the c-virus. Not that either of them understood much about it, what they did get was that he wasn’t infectious anymore, that the virus wasn’t as bad as some others, and that essentially, he would be fine. He would never have full vision on his right eye again, and the scars wouldn’t be getting better either, but none of that mattered as long as Piers was still alive.

 

The doctor even promised that after some more routine tests, seeing how good he would be on his feet, some bloodwork, things like that, he would be allowed to go home. Though there was a strict schedule he had to adhere to, regular visits back at the research station to make sure the virus didn’t have any lingering effects, and it would be at least a year before they would let him back into the field. Until then, the BSAA had a desk job ready for him, though Piers rolled his eyes at that.

  
Before that however, he needed to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee, guest appearances! I don't know if I'll ever actually write Jill/Sheva so they'll just randomly show up everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying it: NO ONE DIED IN RESIDENT EVIL 6


End file.
